jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Astrid Hofferson
'Astrid Hofferson - '''nastoletnia dziewczyna z plemienia Chuliganów, mieszkająca na wyspie Berk. Swego czasu była najlepszym uczniem Pyskacza Gbura na Smoczym Szkoleniu, jednak potem wyparł ją Czkawka. Bohaterka nie pojawia się w książkach ani w pierwotnym scenariuszu filmu. Jej postać prawdopodobnie jej bazowana na książkowej postaci, dziewczynce o imieniu Kamikazia. Charakter Jest uderzająca, twarda i piękna, a jej determinacja i siła sprawiają, że trudno jej zaimponować. W filmie jest nieoficjalnie partnerką Czkawki, odkąd ten został treserem smoków. Chociaż na początku nie znosi i nie toleruje chłopaka, kiedy poznaje Szczerbatka i tajemnicę przyjaciół pomaga im zachować sekret. Astrid jest typem samotnika i nie angażuje się za bardzo w życie innych Wikingów. Jest nastawiona bardziej na naukę i treningi, by zostać dobrym wojownikiem. Szybko staje się zazdrosna, widząc postępy Czkawki na Arenie. Jest wściekła i zaciekle walczy o tytuł najlepszego wojownika. Ujawnia swoją drugą twarz, poznając Szczerbatka. Jest też troskliwa i walczy w obronie przyjaciół, np. kiedy Czkawka zostaje zaatakowany przez Koszmara Ponocnika podczas szkolenia. Oprócz Czkawki i Śledzika, jest doskonale zorientowana w temacie smoków i bardzo dobrze zna większość z nich. Potrafi wymienić liczbę splunięć poszczególnych gatunków, określić zachowanie, a szczególnie specjalizuje się w Śmiertnikach Zębaczach, ponieważ jednego z nich, Wichury, jest jeźdźcem. Wygląd Chociaż szczupła i mało umięśniona, Astrid jest niezwykle silna i sprytna i doskonale radzi sobie w walce ze smokami. Ma blond włosy z długimi pasemkami, które przykrywają część jej twarzy, z tyłu zaś kucyka. Zwykle zakłada rodzaj czerwonej spódnicy (w pasie znajdują się ozdoby - czaszki wykonane prawdopodobnie z kości), zieloną koszulkę i typowe dla Wikingów ozdoby i ochraniacze. Często nosi przy sobie wojenny topór. Astrid jest jedynym Wikingiem, który nie posiada i nie nosi hełmu (poza Czkawką, on jednak dostał go i nosił przez jakiś czas). Jednak w reprodukcji pokazanej w odcinku Fright of Passage, pokazana jest mała Astrid z hełmie na głowie. Relacje Czkawka Na początku Astrid nie znosi Czkawki, podobnie jak pozostała młodzież Smoczego Szkolenia. Nie toleruje chudego, słabego chłopca, który psuje ich grupie dobre imię i który nie zasługuje na to, by pewnego dnia przejąć wojnę swoich rodziców. Kiedy Czkawka w tajemnicy zaczyna tresować swojego smoka Szczerbatka, odkrywa sposoby, jak poskramiać smoki na Arenie, odwracając ich uwagę. Widząc, jak Czkawka dobrze sobie radzi, Astrid wpada we wściekłość i ogarnia ją zazdrość. Wpada w szał, kiedy na końcowym etapie Szkolenia to Czkawka, nie ona, zostaje wybrana, by zabić pierwszego smoka. Wówczas, śledząc Czkawkę, poznaje jego tajemnicę. Jeszcze przez długi czas nie jest w stanie zaakceptować kłamstwa. Najpierw chce zabić smoka, potem uciec i powiedzieć wszystkim Wikingom o Nocnej Furii, ukrwającej się w zatoczce. Czkawka powstrzymuje ją, a Szczerbatek porywa obu na długi lot, podczas którego Astrid zaczyna rozumieć piękno, jakim są smoki i ich możliwości. Oboje zbliżają się do siebie. Po wylądowaniu w zatoczce Szczerbatka Astrid nieśmiało całuje chłopaka i ucieka. Astrid obiecuje, że nie zdradzi ich tajemnicy i martwi się o Czkawkę, który musi odbyć walkę z Ponocnikiem. Wdziera się na arenę, żeby odwrócić uwagę wściekłego smoka i sama zostaje zaatakowana. Potem pomaga Czkawce zorganizować wyprawę, która miała na celu uratowanie Szczerbatka i pokonanie Czerwonej Śmierci. Po walce, w której Czkawka zostaje ranny, zostaje ciepło przyjęty przez Wikingów, a szczególnie przez Astrid. Dochodzi między nimi do pierwszego pocałunku. W Gift of the Night Fury, podczas święta SnoggleTog, wszystkie smoki z Berk uciekają. Po pewnym czasie, wypozażony w nowy, automatyczny ogon, ucieka także Szczerbatek. Czkawka jest załamany, kiedy pomaga wrócić innym smokom, jednak wciąż nie znalazł Szczerbatka. Astrid jest mu bardzo wdzięczna, a jednocześnie usiłuje go pocieszyć, całuje go po raz kolejny. Przytula go, a kiedy widzi wchodzącego do sali Szczerbatka, zaczyna denerwować Czkawkę. Nie wiadomo jeszcze czy w drugiej części filmu będą podkreślać relacje Czkawki i Astrid, jednak wiadomo że Astrid zagra tam ważną rolę. Wichura Początki ich znajomości sięgają czasu Smoczego Szkolenia, kiedy zadaniem Astrid było zaatakowanie Śmiertnika Zębacza, uwięzionego na Smoczej Arenie. Z całej siły uderza w nią tarczą nabitą na topór, a ranna smoczyca ucieka do klatki. Dziewczyna pierwszy raz dosiada smoczycy podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Ich dobranie się nie jest przypadkowe, zresztą jak w przypadku pozostałych dzieci i dosiadanych przez nich smoków. Zębacze uważa się za najpiękniejszy gatunek, Astrid zaś za najładniejszą młodą kobietę-Wikinga. Od tej pory kocha swoją smoczycę, jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Więź między Astrid i Wichurą jest niezwykle głęboka, podobnie jak np. Czkawki i Szczerbatka. Finn Hofferson Wujek Astrid został zaatakowany przez smoka o nazwie Flightmare, kiedy ta miała zaledwie kilka lat (historia miała miejsce 10 lat przed fabułą pierwszego filmu). Wyspę Berk zaatakował wówczas straszliwy, świecący smok, z którym postanowił zmierzyć się Finn Hofferson. Jednak kiedy stanął przed smokiem, został sparaliżowany. Wszyscy myśleli, że Finn poległ ze strachu i z tego powodu nad nazwiskiem rodu zawisło określenie: "tchórzliwi". Astrid postanowiła pomścić tę klątwę. Dziesięć lat później (w szóstym odcinku drugiego sezonu serialu), kiedy smok ponownie nawiedził Berk, dziewczyna, z pomocą przyjaciół, przegoniła Flightmare z dala od wyspy i tym samym uwolniła swoje nazwisko spod hańby. Cytaty *"To za to, że mnie porwałeś. A to - za całą resztę" - do Czkawki (film) *"''Pewnie, bez żadnej blizny na plecach to w ogóle nie ma zabawy" - ''na Smoczej Arenie (film) *"Tym razem. Tym razem, będę lepsza"'' - (film) Galeria a1.JPG a2.JPG a3.JPG a4.JPG a5.JPG a6.JPG a7.jpg a8.JPG a9.JPG a10.JPG A.jpeg Astrid Hofferson ;3.jpeg Astridd.jpeg Astriiid.jpeg Mała Astrid.JPG|Mała Astrid Mała Astrid.jpg|Mała Astrid Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Kudłaci Chuligani Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons